Him
by mewandmewtworock
Summary: "He doesn't care who you are, He doesn't care what you've done. He will seek you out, He will haunt you and He will kill you. Be careful, Sparks, if He chooses you then you better start writing your will." Steve warned me. But I wasn't afraid; he was just a legend, right?
1. Chapter 1

"Whoa, what happened to you?" Steve exclaimed as I walked through the door. I dropped my bag on the floor and sighed, running my hand through my dark brown hair. I brushed off the dust and bits of rock and who knows what off my trousers and jacket.

"Bloody Creepers sneaking up and exploding on me. And a couple of Zombies but my mining expedition was otherwise fine." I smiled wearily. I lay out all my tools, a diamond sword, pickaxe and iron shovel and axe.

"What did you get then?" He asked interestedly, picking my bag up off the floor and emptying the contents on the table. In the village we lived, Steve and I were the resident miners and at least one of us had to go out every day.

"Some iron and coal, nothing particularly great." I sighed and sat down, wiping my forehead with my jacket sleeve. Steve took everything and put it in storage to sell later.

"I'll go tomorrow so you won't have to be blown up." Steve smiled at me. I stood up and went to my room to get changed and wash. After I'd done that and gotten changed into an exact replica of my previous outfit I decided to go for a walk around the village. Steve had already left, probably to sell all the stuff I'd brought back. I walked along the outskirts of the village for about ten minutes, enjoying the quiet and beauty of the plains that surrounded us.

I eventually went back to the centre, it was late afternoon and the sun was beginning to set. The mobs would be out soon. The gates were being locked and guards were taking to their positions. Nothing would be getting in or out. I looked up as the sky clouded over, covering up the sun and making everything darker.

"Oh hey Sparky, I was just heading back. I've sold everything; well I kept a few things back." Steve put his arm around my shoulder and told me.

"That's good. What's for dinner anyway?" I asked as we walked back to our small home. We could afford a lot better but decided we'd just pimp out our wooden shack.

"Same thing we have every night, bacon." Steve grinned and ran ahead. I ran after him and as he was unlocking the front door I tackled him to the ground. I wrestled the key off him and unlocked it myself. He tripped me up just as I was about to run through the door and stood up but fell over and landed on top of me. I pushed him off me and we both lay on the floor laughing for five solid minutes.

"I'll cook then." Steve said breathlessly, getting up and going over to our kitchen area. I sat upright to catch my breath, wiping the tears of laughter from my eyes. We wouldn't be able to have fun like this anywhere else other than home. There was another place, a kingdom not too far from our small village but we wouldn't be accepted there. Steve lived there for a few months but was declared mentally unstable because of his claims that he came from another world.

He told me of how he woke up one day, washed up on a beach. He never spoke of this previous world but I guess it was for the best. It would be no help to either of us. I wouldn't be accepted because of my past. I was a slave child from the ages of eight to twelve and before that I was looked down on for being an accident child. I was saved from my slavery by Steve, he bought me. He still technically owns me but we don't like to mention it. It makes things awkward.

"Hey dolly daydream, are you coming to eat or not?" Steve's voice snapped me out of my thoughts. I got up and closed the door first before joining Steve at the table. I didn't look at the food in front of me I just shovelled it into my mouth quickly.

"Hungry, were you?" Steve asked and smiled as he ate his food at a more leisurely pace. I put my plate in the sink and went off to bed. I needed to sleep and Steve understood that when I'm tired, you shouldn't talk to me. I fell asleep as soon as my head touched the pillow. I woke up early in the morning. I didn't need to, Steve was out mining today. I could've gone back to sleep if I wanted but I decided not to. I left the house after putting on all my gear and went to the blacksmith to buy a new helmet after Creepers blew up my previous one.

"Morning Sparky, what'll it be today?" Gina, the blacksmith asked. Whilst I wouldn't say I was friends with anyone in the village, Gina was alright and she gave me discounts on anything I bought.

"I need a helmet. What did Steve drop off yesterday?" I leant on the counter and said. Gina lifted up a box and rooted around for a bit and then produced several iron ingots.

"Iron helmet then? Free of charge since it's yours." Gina took the supplies needed and went off to do her thing. I stood around waiting for a long time, knowing not to make any conversation with Gina while she was working. I instead watched her. I didn't quite understand what she was doing but it was interesting to watch. Gina herself was interesting not just as a person but to look at, she was delicate, soft blond hair, calming blue eyes and small. You wouldn't expect her to be a blacksmith.

"There you go. One iron helmet ready for use, oh and one more thing, be careful down in those mines. The village would be at a great loss without you." Gina handed me the helmet and told me. I smiled gratefully and left the shop. I went home first to put the helmet away and then after deciding I was bored I thought it would be fun to go out exploring, beyond the walls, beyond the mine. I left a note first and set out. Since it was light outside no mobs would be out so I was safe for about twelve hours which would be more than enough to do whatever I wanted.

After an hour of walking I came across the kingdom. Before I could think about it I walked towards it. I stood in front of the large gate in awe. I walked closer to it and was about to look through it when a guard stopped me.

"What's your business here then?" The guard grabbed me by the arm and asked quite aggressively. I yelped loudly and tried to break free but he had a strong grip.

"I was just looking." I squeaked and tried to make myself look as small possible in hopes he would take pity on me. The weapons attached to my waist weren't helping.

"Get out of here before I change my mind." He said gruffly and let me go. I knew not to test it and ran off. I had run in a completely random direction and now I was lost. My only option was to just walked and hope for the best. It was still afternoon so I had a lot of time left but if I didn't find my way back before then I was in big trouble.

The sun was setting as I finally found the village again. After getting lost three times and thinking I'd never find it again, I was relieved to see it. I ran quickly so I wouldn't be locked out. I rested against the wall by the gate and breathed deeply. I was lucky that I got back before dark. I wouldn't be going exploring for a while now. I knew not to push things too far. I went to the house where Steve was sitting down, reading my note again.

"Ah you're back. Good." Steve smiled at me. We weren't compassionate towards each other; we were more like siblings than anything else. We didn't openly care for each other. We often told people we were siblings just to simplify things. There was a considerable age gap between us but not enough for him to be my father. And people got suspicious when we stressed that we were just friends.

"What did you get down the mines?" I asked as I put all my things away and wiped the sweat off my face.

"Quite a lot, I managed to get some iron, coal and some gold. I went to give it to Gina but she wasn't there, there wasn't even a notice to say she was gone." Steve mentioned. That was odd.

"She was there this morning." I said. I tried to think up possible explanations for what had happened to her and one kept popping up no matter how much I tried to convince myself it was impossible.

"What if she was taken?" Steve said what I was thinking. I hoped that he was wrong.

"But who or what could've taken her?" I asked, sounding scared which I was. Steve's eyes widened and he looked at me with a serious expression on his face. He said one word, one word which must've meant a lot to him. One word that scared him.

"Herobrine."

**While I have writers block for The Winner Takes It All, here's something else. As if there aren't enough Herobrine fanfictions out there. I hope mine will be different, I'll try to make it unlike the others. There will be no Herobrine romance in this story. I don't write romance well so I try to avoid it.**

**I probably could've made the ending better but I'm lazy, so there. Sparky belongs to me, everything else belongs to its rightful owner.**

**-mewandmewtworock**


	2. Chapter 2

"Who's Herobrine?" I asked. Steve had never mentioned this person before. He was clearly someone important since I'd never seen Steve look so scared.

"No, no it doesn't matter. He's not real." Steve shook his head and tried to look relaxed but he was failing miserably at it.

"Who is he?" I persisted. It obviously did matter a lot. Steve was not fooling me.

"Herobrine was a legend from my world. Anyone who saw him would become his target; he would stalk them, haunt them and then take them and kill them. It was also suspected that if you said his name he would find you. We instead called him "Him" or "He"." Steve explained. He looked terrified as he spoke.

"D-did you ever see him?" I hesitated before saying quietly. He looked at me oddly and shook his head.

"No, he's a legend okay. Nothing more." Steve insisted. I didn't pursue it and left it at that. We both then went off to bed but what Steve told me stuck in my head. The way he spoke made me think maybe he was lying, that Herobrine wasn't just a legend. I didn't know any better so there was no point in worrying. Gina would be back in the morning, there was nothing to worry about. If she didn't I'd go looking for her. I would find her, alive and well.

She wasn't there in the morning. I went there the minute I woke up, the blacksmith was still open but no one was in there and there was still no indication of where she was. That was settled then. I would go looking for her. Steve wouldn't mind, surely.

"Yeah of course I don't." Steve agreed that he would mine while I go out searching. Even though I'd said I would go out again after yesterday's events, I had to. Gina was the closest thing I had to a friend in this village, well other than Steve.

"Wish me luck then." I smiled at him, made sure I had everything I needed and then set out. It was still early morning when I left; I enjoyed the coolness of the breeze to mask the heat of summer. I avoided the kingdom this time around but I could still see it, it was hard to miss it. The enormous cobblestone walls dominated the landscape. I was on edge at all times, ready to fight or run if needs be.

I stopped when I saw a figure in the distance. The person was definitely a man as I learned on closer inspection. I was about ten feet away before I could see him clearly. He looked exactly like Steve, same hair, same clothes, same everything.

"Hey Steve, what are you doing here?" I shouted to him. The man slowly turned around and then I realised, he wasn't Steve. Everything was the same other than his eyes which were empty white holes that emitted a glow. Those eyes stared at me, into my soul it seemed. I blinked and he was gone. Maybe I was imagining it. I hoped I was imagining it.

After two more hours of walking I was getting less hopeful of finding Gina. This time I knew my way back but it would be dark before I did. I had a dilemma. I could either try going back to the village or I could continue searching. Or I could go to the kingdom. It was closer and I could be there before it got dark. It was my best option and so it was the option I took. I was nervous about going there but I stayed confident and hopefully looked less suspicious.

"What do you want?" A guard, a different one from last time, asked me.

"I would like a place to stay the night." I replied. This guard was a little bit nicer but he still looked down at me.

"Follow me then." He sighed and I did. I followed him through a small corridor that went around the gate to save from having to open it. I had never been inside the walls and it looked rather ordinary, just a regular village just massive. I could see people looking at me as I walked past, looking out of their windows to see the stranger. It was then that I remembered I was fully armed so I guess they were wondering what was going on.

"I'm guessing you've never been here before." The guard said, trying to make conversation or just trying to make it look less suspicious.

"No, I live further away and I won't be able to reach there safely." I looked forward and tried not to focus on the twenty something pairs of eyes staring at me.

"You look like you can handle yourself." He commented, looking at the diamond sword I had attached to my belt.

"In truth, I can't really. Individual mobs, yeah I can take them on but not big groups of them that come out at night." I admitted. He stopped at a large wooden building and knocked on the door. A perky woman opened the door up and smiled broadly at both of us.

"Another person needing a bed? I've got plenty free, thanks for bringing her Ev." The woman said. The guard, Ev, didn't smile back though I saw he wanted to. He just nodded and walked away. The woman beckoned me in and closed the door after me.

"Uh, hi I'm Sparky. Thanks for this, I just need somewhere to stay for the night." I put on a fake smile because she was making me uncomfortable.

"My name is Julia and welcome to my establishment." Julia introduced herself and her building with incredible enthusiasm. To her the building must seem like a palace.

"Where do I go?" I asked. I wanted to get away from her as soon as possible because if I didn't I might be infected by her happiness.

"Just through there, there are a few people here already." Julia pointed me in the right direction then I suddenly had an idea.

"Has a girl called Gina come through here recently? She has blond hair and blue eyes and is quite small." I asked. Maybe she had come here, maybe she was here.

"No one called Gina but two girls fitting your description." Julia said at a slower pace and with a more serious tone.

"How old did they look?" I inquired a bit further. I wouldn't pry too much, the chances were it wasn't her just someone similar to her.

"One was about... ten and the other was around twenty-ish." Julia informed me. Neither of them were her. Gina was seventeen, I had hit a dead end in finding her. As if it would be that easy to find her. This was a massive world, she could be anywhere.

"Oh... okay. Thanks for your help." I gave her a small smile and went through to the main room where three people were at different ends of the room. They all slowly turned their heads to look at me. I stayed at the one end of the room away from all of them. The silence was unbearable. It was a while before we all mutually and silently agreed to go to bed. It was awkward, sharing a room with a three strangers but it was better than being outside where you could be attacked at any moment.

I slept surprisingly well but the minute I woke up I was out. I didn't say anything to anyone, I just left silently. It was late morning and so I decided I'd go back to the village. If Gina was back I would kill her. As I was walking back I saw a flash of green behind a tree, a Creeper had survived the night. I stood still and looked around for it but it had disappeared. I drew my sword and turned in a circle and then spotted it.

"Come then, come at me bro!" I shouted to it. I stared into its black eyes as it ran towards me, well galloped. It's hard to run with four legs. It was four feet away from me and was beginning to enlarge. I jumped forward, slashed it with my sword and jumped back so it exploded at a safe distance away from me. I did get splattered with a few Creeper guts though. I sheathed my sword and started walking back to the village which I reached without further interruption. Steve was waiting by the gate for me with a hopeful look in his eyes.

"Did you find her?" Steve put his hands on my shoulders and looked at me. I didn't look him in the eyes as I told him that I hadn't.

"No, I didn't. I don't know where she is or if she's even alive. She's gone somewhere. It's probably pointless looking for her, she could be anywhere." I told him quickly. I looked up at him and he didn't actually look that disappointed.

"You tried. I don't want you getting hurt over this." Steve patted me on the shoulder and we walked back to the house.

"What did you get down the mines yesterday then?" I asked friendlily to try and change the subject.

"I got a diamond and more gold. Not a lot of iron and coal, I think we've nearly mined everything." Steve told me and revealed the beautiful, shining diamond from a box.

"How many have we got now? Three?" I asked, leaning against the table as he put it away.

"Four now, when and if Gina comes back we can continue making our set of diamond tools." He said. I was surprised how calm he was being about this. But he did say he didn't want me getting hurt, did I really mean that much to him?

"I'll mine today. Where's the pickaxe and shovel?" I offered. Steve handed them to me and I left the house and village and walked over to the hole in the ground that was the entrance to our mine. I hopped down it and went right to the bottom. The whole thing had been lit up with torches so I needn't worry about mobs lurking in the darkness. I mined away at little bits of coal and iron but Steve was right, we'd have to start a new one soon. I was so engrossed in mining that I didn't notice that I wasn't alone. I only noticed when I saw that there was a soft white glow on the walls. I turned and saw him again. The man I saw before, the one who looked like Steve.

"Who are you?" I asked quietly. I gripped my pickaxe tightly and tried not to look afraid though I was. I was very afraid. The man said nothing. Just stared at me, his glowing eyes once again seemed to stare into my soul, terrifying me. He took a step forward and I backed away, closing my eyes, hoping he'd disappear again. He did and I left the mine right away. I would tell Steve about this, maybe he'd know something about it.

"What's up, you look a bit shaken." Steve took my stuff off me and put it aside.

"There was this... man in the mine with me. He looked exactly like you except for his eyes. They were white and glowed." I told him. He stood close to me, almost protectively .

"That is Herobrine. Sparky, are you sure you saw him?" Steve asked me with a grave expression on his face.

"Yes, I saw him before as well. When I was out searching for Gina. What's going to happen?" I asked timidly. Steve looked away for a bit then looked back.

"He doesn't care who you are, He doesn't care what you've done. He will seek you out, He will haunt you and He will kill you. Be careful, Sparks, if He chooses you then you better start writing your will." Steve warned me. But I wasn't afraid; he was just a legend, right?

**Yeah I used the summary for the ending because it is a good little paragraph to end on. It doesn't really fit well but it'll have to do. As I've said before, I'm lazy with my endings.**

**Sparky belongs to me, everything else belongs to their rightful owner.**

**-mewandmewtworock**


End file.
